


Petra Solano still doesn’t like dogs (honestly)

by FrancescaOwens1



Series: Petramos with Miguel [5]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Some Fluff, Some family interaction, minor threat and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaOwens1/pseuds/FrancescaOwens1
Summary: An exploration into Miguel and Petra. Specifically focusing on one day together on a business trip. For anyone whose still willing to give this au a chance. I know we’re all in mourning after that episode.





	Petra Solano still doesn’t like dogs (honestly)

Petra still didn’t like dogs. She knew that Miguel was now as much a part of their family as JR was, but she still was yet to be a fan. No matter her discomfort at having an animal in the hotel she worked so hard to make and keep perfect, she understood that having him around was doing more good than not for the three most important people in her life. 

Since JR had moved in she couldn’t really complain about him being around since the two came as part of a parcel. She didn’t want to be that kind of girlfriend. She didn’t want to make her girlfriend choose between the two of them. 

Though she could see the benefit to having the large dog around the girls, and JR too, admittedly. It meant that there was always someone else around the people she loved most that gave them unconditional love and always protect them. 

Again, admittedly, he did a very job of it. 

Petra could relax whenever her girlfriend went for an early morning or late evening run on the beach - a space where far too much criminal action happened than she was really comfortable with - because the large dog that always accompanied her seemed to have a protective reflex that was triggered whenever someone got way too close for comfort or followed them for too long. 

The same was true around the girls. Her daughters very rarely got hurt from falling or anything else that other children might do. So the few times they actually did get hurt at the kids club, it was a surprise. Though, the second Miguel would notice something was wrong, he would run to find her wherever she was in the hotel to get her attention about it before the member of staff responsible for the girls that morning could. He would either sit outside closed doors -barking and scratching at the wood until either she or JR would respond and follow him - or whine at her, often to petra’s annoyance before she realised something was wrong, until she would follow him back to the girls. 

JR always rewarded him greatly when that happened. Petra didn’t think it was possible to say good boy that many times in a few minutes but her girlfriend once again proved her wrong. She would rub the top of his head, scratch behind his ears and give him very expensive looking treats and toys. 

Petra also never expected for that protectiveness to have translated for the dog towards her. It honestly baffled her. 

‘Think about it’ JR had laughed when she had admitted that thought. ‘You’re loud, everyone listens to you, and he has to earn your attention.’ Petra had scoffed at that. ‘He clearly thinks you’re the alpha’. That had made Petra pause, nod, and then the hint of a smile had appear on her lips making JR laugh again. ‘Of course he wants to protect you’.

‘You know what’ Petra began, leaning forward towards her girlfriend, leaving them just inches apart and seeing the amused questioning look in her girlfriend’s eyes in reply to that. ‘you’re damn right I’m the alpha’ she smirked confidently closing the distance between their lips and making JR chuckle into the kiss. 

‘Sure you are babe’

/  
To say JR had noticed that she had yet to bond with Miguel would be an understatement. She never tried to force them to interact but she always watched them both when they were in a room together, and also always pointed out the smallest interactions between them. 

‘Girls, how much do you think Mummy actually really loves Mig?’ She had smiled the one time the three of them had returned from collecting the girls from school to find Petra laid back on the sofa reading her emails with one hand and the other reaching down to scratch miquel’s ears where he was sat in front of her. 

That got a giggle from the girls in reply before they both ran over to smother miguel with love, meeting him half way and almost being knocked over by the sheer force of his body. Making them laugh loudly as he licked their faces in greeting. 

There were very few times JR differed in that routine and pushed Petra to be around him more. One such day was when Petra was visiting different potential buildings to open a second hotel within. And she had been less then pleased when JR asked her. 

‘Just take him with you’ she had pleaded whilst they were both going through their morning routines, brushing against each other in Petra’s bathroom as they got ready. 

‘I’ll be fine’ Petra had quickly dismissed, looking at her from the reflection in the mirror she was using to check herself as she plucked any stray strands in her eyebrows. 

‘Babe, please’ Jr had reiterated, her gaze just bordering on pleading. ‘For me’ she pouted, making Petra’s eyes zone in on those full lips and then biting her own as she took it in. 

‘Fine’ She sighed, shaking her head offhandedly as she put the tweezers back in their place and stroked out the wrinkle that had formed in her skirt when she did. 

The smile Petra got in reply to that lit up the whole of her girlfriend’s angelic face. It was almost enough to put one on hers as she went to grab the dog lead from its place hanging on the coat rack. 

‘He doesn’t need the lead’ Jr announced when she saw where she was headed. ‘Just tell him youre going out’ she smiled, seemingly very proud of the dog because of the fact. Admittedly Petra could see how that was impressive and so just nodded. 

‘Fine’ she quietly huffed, not wanting to continue this conversation any longer than necessary. ‘Walkies?’ She called, using the word her girlfriend normally would. It sounded ridiculous to say but it did get the dog’s attention. Making Miguel, who had been lying down next to the foot of the sofa, get to his feet in a second and appear sat at her feet in the next. 

‘I’ll see you later’ Petra announced walking back over and leaning in to press a quick peck to her girlfriend’s annoyingly perfect lips. Then heading to the door way before calling back ‘Be good, girls’ and looking over to them to reiterate her point with a pointed glance in their direction. 

‘We will’ they chorused back, momentarily looking up for their circuit builders to meet her gaze before looking back as if nothing had happened. 

‘See you later, we’ll be fine’ Jr promised, a small but still bright smile on her lips as she watched Petra’s face show her brain working overtime to accept that before seemingly accepting and smiling back before leaving the room. 

Shaking her head at the almost absurd woman she loved, Jr looked down seeing Miguel looking at her questioningly. 

‘Good boy, hun’ she smiled, reaching to rub his head and nodding at him to follow Petra out the door when he hung back for a second looking between her and the girls who had moved onto playing with the iPad, clearly wondering if they were coming too. Her smile only grew when he then saw that Petra had gotten out of his sight and quickly ran out the door to keep up with her. Cutting him off from his normal routine of whining for them to join in on the walk. 

/  
Having a dog following her every footstep was not how Petra had expected the day would go. There were few hotel that did accept animals, and the ones that did weren’t always to the standard she hoped for. 

The car ride over had left Petra on edge. The chauffeur was unused to having Miguel in the car and so had been constantly distracted by him on the way there. Making Petra have to tell him more than once to focus on the road. She had shaken her head and hurriedly text JR about how she owed her one for this. The answering winking face emoji and kiss she got in reply made her scoff and chuckle lightly before turning to see where miguel was stretched out across the two other seats in the back next to her. With his head resting solemnly on his paws and his legs tucked up next to his stomach. 

People had awed and cooed at Miguel all day long. Others saw his size and appearance as intimidating. At points it had helped with the vibe she was trying to pull off, but at others, like when he had rolled onto his stomach and wriggled in front of a bunch of kids that had run over to him, it had done quite the opposite. 

She had never expected that he would actually come in useful in that time. 

She had been looking around one of the more expensive lots that had been rundown by its previous owners. The retail estate agent had left them to take a call about a different location. Meaning she had been confronted with the reality of those sharp big eyes staring at her every time she moved even the slightest. 

She refused to acknowledge the massive similarity to how the dog’s owner also got the same look in her eyes at times. She absolutely refused to. There was absolutely no similarity. At all. None. 

However, she couldn’t help but remember that for some reason the dog had started barking when they first arrived there. She had found him staring towards the bins by the building’s side and dismissed it initially, shaking her head before sharply calling him in after her. He had whined the entire way in and kept looking back as he walked. But she had continued nonetheless, clearly more interested in checking out the interior then seeing what had caught his attention. 

Once they were inside Petra could see the tension in his frame. His ears twitched, he had shaken out his fur as they walked into room and even the agent had seen the tension in his demeanour and wanted to understand why. 

‘Is he alright?’ He had asked, adjusting his ear piece and pointing to Miguel, who was sat by the door looking between it and Petra every few seconds. 

‘Oh he’s fine’ she had dismissed, turning her attention back to her phone where she had just received a message from Rafael about needing to swap their turns for collecting the girls from karate that week . ‘Away’ she had clicked her fingers at the dog sharply and used the tone of voice she would with the hotel staff to address him. 

At the sound of her voice, Miguel’s head turned towards her before looking back to the door, seemingly assessing the situation and then simply walking off towards the other open door on the other side. Making Petra scoff, shaking her head at him and then accepting the agent’s hurried apologies as he took his call and left through that same door. 

A moment or so passed when things had seemed to calm down then. There was clearly no reason for him to have been so spooked by the bins or whatever was in it and so she dismissed it. Clearly just a dog thing. She’d ask JR about it when she got home later. But resolved to focus on the job at hand for now.

She leaned against the balcony, taking in the view. It was in the inner city so was nowhere near as attractive as the Marbella beach, but since they would expand into a new form of clientele with such a location was seemingly ideal. An ideal spot for the rich city folk they would attract with it. 

At the sound of Miguel whining again, now from outside the room which he had exited in that time, she had rolled her eyes and told him ‘Enough. Come’. However, once again the dog did not respond to her voice. 

So she simply turned back to the balcony. Wondering if she should go find the agent to ask him some more about the building plans of the previous owners. After deciding against it, she leaned forward a bit. Seemingly taking in more of her surroundings and resting her hands on the metal rail before her. It wasn’t as sturdy as her own balcony nowadays but they could work with such things. 

A few seconds passed as she looked around. The room’s silence was actually quite comforting. It allowed her to focus on her thoughts, and so contrasted the hustle and bustle that her life was now full of. 

The last thing she expected was for a cry of pain to fill her ears. 

Whipping around, she was confronted with the sight of a complete stranger stood far too close for comfort. Well stumbling backwards away from her now as though he was being pulled. Taking a second to regain her breath, she took in the scene in greater detail. 

The man was completely unknown to her, she didn’t recognise his face at all, and was stumbling from where he was being grabbed by the material on his back. He was taller than her but had to no more than 5’9. He was shouting and swearing in annoyance now that the shock of his stumble had passed. She didn’t recognise the language, which had to mean something. He couldn’t be one of milos’ goons. Then, the sound of deep growling filled her ears as she took more in. 

Stepping into the room and away from the balcony she was almost pushed over, she finally took the situation in completely. The deep growling was coming from Miguel, who currently had his jaw locked onto the man’s clothes as he pulled them both back. He took the man’s stumbling as a sign and so gave one last tug pulling them both down to the floor. He then moved to stand between the attacker and her, barking and growling loudly, his whole body vibrating with anger as the man tried to get back to his feet. 

However at that moment the estate agent came running back into the room. Now accompanied by a man in a similar suit. They both stood in the doorway for a second, their shock plastered across their face at the scene which had confronted then. Petra would later learn that they had heard Miguel’s frankly thunderous barking and came running clearly having sensed that something was wrong.

‘Call the police’ Petra snapped at them, breaking eye contact with the stranger for as long as it took to do so. ‘Now’ she continued when they seemed to hesitate for a moment.

That had jumped them both into action. The agent quickly taking the call, locking the doors to the room and the balcony to prevent anyone from leaving. The other man has taken in upon himself to walk towards Miguel and the stranger. His considerable build easily allowed him to haul the attacker up to his knees so he could be better restrained once Miguel, who had continued barking though lighter than before, had backed down and moved to sit by her feet. 

Looking down at him, Petra couldn’t help the small smile that painted itself on her lips when she saw those big brown eyes staring back at her again. Or how it grew when his tail started to wag when she reached a hand down to scratch his head. ‘Good boy’ she told him, seeing how those eyes shone the way they normally would when JR said it, and continuing to smile as she looked back over to the men. Just as the agent was announcing that the police were on their way and that they would get to the bottom of this. 

-  
The ride back in the taxi after she had given her statement with the police had been much smoother than the one that morning. She hadn’t complained when Miguel had rested her head on her thigh and had even stroked down his back as she called ahead to explain why she was coming back so late. 

She wasn’t able to tell who was more flustered by hearing what had happened, Jane or JR. Jane had fluttered around them both, calling her mother, saying that she needed her to take care of Mateo for a couple more hours that evening, and had wanted to know every single detail of what happened. More concerned about Petra’s safety than the fact that there were guests and members of staff stopping in the foyer to see what all the fuss was about.

JR, in comparison, rested her hand on Petra’s lower back as they walked to the elevator. As if cradling her close would keep her safe from everyone. Tapping her thigh for Miguel to follow but the hint of a smile had shown on her solemn looking face when she found that he already was following, just Petra instead of her.

‘Are sure you’re okay’ she had asked once they were alone in the elevator, one hand running up and down the blonde’s lower back comfortingly and using the other to select their floor. On the opposite side Petra was running her hand over the top of Miguel’s head from his place seated next to her. 

‘Im fine. I promise.’ And the way her smile actually lit up her eyes made JR believe it.

‘Okay’ she conceded, instead focusing on the way her girlfriend and her dog seemed closer than ever. On the fact that Petra wasn’t complaining about having him close.

Looking to the animal in question, she saw how he was now much calmer than when they had first got back. He had started barking the second the car door opened and ran straight to her as she walked out to meet them at the hotel’s entrance. Jumping up and barking at her in greeting, clearly distressed and then running back to Petra and barking as if to summon her over.

Back in the present, she watched how his ears adjusted to the smallest sounds around them. Alert but definitely calmer. ‘Good boy hun’ she told him, watching how his head turned up to meet her gaze with the beginning of a smile as he watched her reaction. ‘Yes you are’ she laughed, making Petra turn to her questioningly before taking in the interaction between them and joining in with the laughter. 

Yes, Petra Solano still did not like dogs. However, as always, there was one exception to that rule. One dog. Miguel.


End file.
